Users of electronic devices, such as the visually impaired, use text to speech technology to audibly render text presented on a display. However, the audio is typically rendered without an indication of which portion of the display is presenting the corresponding text. The visually impaired user thus has an inadequate, if any, understanding of the layout of the text that is being presented audibly, how much text is left to be audibly rendered, how much of the total text has already been audibly rendered, etc. This may be particularly problematic if the visually impaired user is e.g. a computer programmer trying to manipulate code presented on a display which is also being audibly rendered, with the user desiring to know the location in the code as presented on the display to which the audible rendering corresponds to e.g. select that display area to perform an edit of the code.